


A Valentine's Day of firsts

by Sorrypookie



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrypookie/pseuds/Sorrypookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Daryl's birthday and he gets his best present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day of firsts

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I ever wrote so it's probably terrible haha! Was written for a prompt from a U.S.S Caryl fanfic comp but I can't remember what the prompt was now.

Carol watched as Daryl paced the fenceline, every so often plunging his knife into a walker. He had been in a unusually sulky mood all day, not that it was unusual for him to brood or spend time alone those traits were part of what made him Daryl and she would never want to change that but there was something different about him today. They had been in a relationship for several months, if you could even call it that these days, she preferred to think of it as finding the one person that makes this shitty existence worth it. It had been slow going, they were both nervous & vulnerable and although they trusted each completely this was new territory for both of them, but they made it work and lately things had really felt right, they both seemed to have settled into being together and exploring their relationship and as crazy as it seemed sometimes, they were happy. She sighed and decided it was best to let him be, he would tell her what was bothering him when he was ready and besides she had kitchen duties to attend to. 

Carol looked around the dining hall, there were a number of couples and families living at Alexandria but tonight seemed different. She had seen at least five guys bringing in flowers from the gardens for their girlfriends or wives and while they often ate by candlelight to conserve the generators it definitely seemed more romantic all of a sudden. "Is there something special going on in here tonight or what?" Carol asked Maggie. "It's Valentine's Day!" Maggie replied enthusiastically and smiled at Glen, who kissed her in reply. "Oh well that explains it!"'exclaimed Michonne, "I was wondering why Daryl was in such a bad mood today". "Can't imagine Daryl would care too much for Valentine's Day" Carol replied, slightly confused. "No it's his birthday" Michonne answered, "He never told you? Well I'm not really surprised he pretty much told me he hates his birthday I only got it out of him when we were tracking the Governor one day, it was my birthday and I think he just got sick of me pestering him and finally told me when his was but he made it pretty clear it wasn't a happy occasion". Carol nodded slowly, he had shared bits and pieces of his childhood with her and she knew he didn't grow up in a loving nurturing environment so if he hated his birthday there was a reason, she wouldn't press the issue just try her hardest to make sure he would enjoy this years birthday, plus it was Valentine's Day and although she knew he'd never been in a real relationship before and he would scoff at the whole idea she wanted to do something to show him just what he meant to her.

Carol was surprised to find Daryl already there when she walked back into their room. "Hey" she smiled sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed, "Thought you went out hunting." "Couldn't concentrate" Daryl murmured in reply. "So I spoke to Michonne at dinner tonight..." Carol started. "Yeah I knew she would shoot off her mouth" Daryl replied frustrated. "She just assumed you would have told me."Carol said." What's the point" Daryl replied, "It don't mean shit anymore it's just another day." Carol sighed, she had expected him to be out for a couple more hours at least based on his mood and she was upset she didn't get time to plan anything. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a present" Carol said putting her hand over his. "You did" Daryl replied looking her straight in the eyes. She furrowed her brow at him not understanding. "You" Daryl said. He ducked his head and turned away like he always did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. "I ain't never got a birthday present in my life, not once, unless you count my dad whipping me with his belt on my 10th birthday". "Non of the other kids in the neighbourhood got much but they always had something, then I got older and discovered I was born on god damn Valentine's Day, not that I give a shit about that but seeing everyone else get something on my birthday while I got to clean up Merle's drunk ass it was the only time I allowed myself to wish for a different life." He turned and looked at her briefly again, "I woke up this morning with you in my arms and it was the first time I can remember being happy on my birthday and that scared the shit outta me cause I ain't never felt like this about no one before." "I mean yeah course I cared about Merle even though he was an asshole most of the time, but I never had anyone I miss 5 minutes after I walk out the door, who I would do anything for and who I'm terrified to lose because I know I don't deserve someone as beautiful as you." He forced himself to look at her and she had tears in her eyes she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "That's another thing" Daryl stated when they finally broke apart. "I ain't never liked none near me before, I never wanted no one to touch me, and no matter what kinda girl Merle would find for me I never really wanted to touch no one ever, but I wanna touch you." Daryl looked away shyly, they had certainly 'touched' before but it had never progressed further than that, he could tell Carol wanted to but she never pushed him. "I mean like..... Well, I mean everything," Daryl said boldly. "I wanna kiss you and I wanna touch you everywhere and I wanna... You know..." he looked at her nervously. "Are you sure your ready?" Carol asked gently, not wanting to change his mind but needing to know he was sure. He looked deep into her eyes for a few moments then smiled, "100%" Daryl said as he pushed her slowly down on the bed. 

They spent ages exploring each other's bodies like they never had before, the awkwardness that used to be there when they were intimate seemed to be gone, the level of trust and knowing of each other just grew. Daryl rolled off her long enough to find the packet of condoms he had stashed in a drawer. After he slipped one on Carol cupped his face gently, "I really want this to happen right now but if it's moving too fast for you..." Daryl shushed Carol with a kiss, "It's Valentine's Day, perfect day to get laid I reckon" Daryl grinned at her, she slapped his chest playfully before pulling him back down to her. It was like nothing either of them had experienced before, there had been others before for both of them in the past but never the feeling of pure joy and bliss like this, their bodies moved together perfectly like they had done this thousands of times and knew exactly what the other needed. After they caught their breath, Carol rolled over and looked deep into Daryl's eyes. "I love you," Carol said softly. She hadn't planned to speak those words and they had never said it before but in that moment nothing felt more right. "I love you too" Daryl replied almost instantly surprising even himself with the words, a year ago he would have had no idea what love was, he wasn't even sure he really knew now but he didn't think anything could feel better or more perfect than being with Carol and he knew she was all he would ever want so if that wasn't love then what was. Carol smiled widely and kissed him gently before snuggling against his chest. "You're by far the best present I've ever got" Daryl said, kissing her forehead.


End file.
